metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Risk: Metal Gear Solid
Risk: Metal Gear Solid is a strategic board game, produced by Parker Brothers. It is a turn-based game played on a board depicting a political map of the Earth, on which players "battle for world supremacy in classic Risk fashion." Players control private military companies with which they attempt to capture territories from other players, with results determined by dice rolls. Gameplay Risk: Metal Gear Solid lets players control one of the five Outer Heaven PMC groups as they try to occupy territories and complete objective-based gameplay goals. Each army is represented on the board physically with PMC infantry and Gekko pieces. Each PMC soldier piece represents 1 army, while each Gekko piece represents three. Each PMC is represented by a different color: *Praying Mantis - Green *Pieuvre Armement - Orange *Raven Sword - Purple *Werewolf - Blue *Otselotovaya Khvatka - Yellow Risk: Metal Gear Solid is played on a standard world map much like traditional Risk, but also features a new territory, Outer Haven, the massive battleship that at one point served as a base of operations for Liquid Ocelot. Outer Haven moves around the map as decided by a dice roll into one of six pre-determined locations, one in each territory. Players who occupy Outer Haven can then move the territory between continents at will. Other twists on Risk include the use of special "boss units" like Solid Snake, who can sneak through occupied territories; the Rat Patrol, which allows you to reroll ones; Roy Campbell, who helps players acquire additional Drebin Points and armies during the game; Raiden, Liquid Ocelot, Big Mama and Vamp. Each boss unit can aid an army piece in battle, but cannot act as an army piece in its own right. Also included are Drebin's Shop Cards, which add additional special attacks and defenses to the game like a Guns of the Patriots blitz, blackmailing, hacking systems and more such as the famous "up up down down left right left right B A start" card which players have interpreted to put 10 additional troops on every territory they control. (Whether this is a typo is still unclear by the game developers, but it does say "cheater" on the card itself). Some cards also give players access to long range attack options, such as the Metal Gear REX card. The card is capable of launching a nuclear strike on a territory from far away, adding a new tactical consideration to standard Risk gameplay. However a separate, expensive "PAL Key" card is require for activation. Making this move even more risky is the potential threat presented by a Metal Gear RAY card, which nullifies REX's effect. Release Risk: Metal Gear Solid had both a Limited and Collector's edition. The Limited Edition had a boxart that was drawn by Yoji Shinkawa, while the Collector's Edition had a CG boxart. The board game was released in November 2011 with only 2014 numbered copies of the Limited Edition at $80 while the Collector's edition is not numbered at $40. Game comes complete with *Over 290 custom game pieces *5 colored PMC Armies, plus additional gray pieces for Outer Haven forces. *City pieces. *''Outer Haven'' battleship piece. *8 Boss cards and tokens for actual gameplay. *Drebin's Shop cards. *Drebin Points tokens (Fourteen 1,000 tokens, and eight 5,000 tokens) *Territory cards. *PMC Headquarters tokens. *Custom Outer Haven game board. *Custom Earth game board. *Seven dice (five 6-sided, and two 8-sided). Gallery Mgs risk 5.jpg|''Outer Haven'' game piece. Mgs risk 4.jpg|Solid Snake card. Mgs risk 1.jpg|All Risk: Metal Gear Solid pieces. Category:Games